Dark Secret
by funni neko
Summary: Roxas and Cloud move to Destiny Island. Running away from their past. When they meet Leon and Axel who are trying to win the Blonde brothers hearts.
1. Prologue

Dark Secret

Prologue

"Roxas come on it willn't be that bad." Cloud said as he looked over at me. I rolled my eyes at the remark and turned to glare at my older brother. "Cloud, you and I both know thet you didn't expect to have them find us that quickly we will just have to extra careful this time." I said as I turned to look out the moving van Window I heard my brother sigh I know he wants to keep me safe from **them **but I just for once want to stay in a school for a whole year instead of 3 or 6 months before having to move.

Two hours have past by since we left our old home and have finally reached our new home which my brother had brought for us for the time being. "Come on Roxas lets get started." I heard Cloud call to me as I got out of the car and headed towards the house and entered admiring how spaciuos this one was from are old one. "So what do you think. "Cloud asks me a he was carrying a small box of my stuff before handing it to me.

"I think this house will be good for about 6 months for us to live in." I said as I felt my brother heated stare on my back as I sat the box down on the ground. "Stop staring Cloud you will burn a hole in the back of my head." I said jockingly as the door bell rang and went to go open it as I saw Cloud go into the living room. When I open the the door I saw three handsome men staring at me. 'Yes people I twisted and so is Cloud.' I thought. "Hello what can I do for you guys." I asked them giving them a signature smile.

Leon's POV

I saw Axel drooling when he saw the petie blonde open the door. when he asked us what we had came here for Riku answered him. "We were wondering if you guys need any help?" Riku asked the blonde who looked up at us confused. "Umm, I will have to ask my brother but come in." The blonde said leading us into the living room. "Roxas who was at the door." I heard the most Angelic voice asked the younger blonde.

"It some of our neighbors as if they can help Cloud." The blonde boy whose name I think is Roxas said. "Sure they can help." I heard a voice said as they came into view. I saw a blonde man with the bluest eyes I ver see but when the light flash onto then you could see a tinge of gold in them. "Hello man my name is Leon. This is Riku and the redhead is Axel." I said introducing all of us to the two blondes.

"Hello Leon, Riku, Axel. I am Cloud and this is my younger brother Roxas." Cloud my angel said gracing me with a small smile. "Well elts get started." Axel said eyepaing Roxas but thankfully he didn't notice. We headed outside to the mvoing and opened it. First thing I saw was Fenir at the side. "I'll take Fenir. We can start with boxes opened and put them up." Cloud said jumping onto the motorcycle starting it up and rode it off.

Axel's POV

"Hey Riku when will Sora be here?" I asked the silver haired boy who was carrying boxes in the house after Roxas. "He will be here as soon as he can." Riku said as he and Roxas disappeared into the house. I saw Leon staring at the older blonde. I notice his eyes trailing on the guy's body. "Help Leon no matter how much you stare at his clothes they won't disappear." I said loud enough for both of them to hear and went after Riku and Roxas.

Cloud's POV

"What was this all about?" I asked Leon who was blushing furiously. "Nothing." He shook his head grabbing two boxes and walked pass me in a hurrt when Riku and Roxas came back outside to get more boxes. "I wonder if he has a girlfriend?" I asked myself not knowing I said it out loud. "No he doesn't have a girlfriend in three years but he had one boyfriend who he recently broke up with." Riku said looking at me of the corner of his eye.

"Oh it must have been bad break up then." I heard Roxas said as he grabbed two boxes and followed me in the house with Riku who also followed. "So do either one of you have a girlfriend?" Riku asked Roxas and I. "No I don't have a girlfriend since I am gay." Roxas said bluntly carrying boxes into the livng room.

"What about you Cloud?" Riku asked as I started to frown a bit. "I don't have a girlfriend but since one of boyfriends died I have had a hard time moving on." I said letting out a heavy uneasy chuckle when I saw Leon look at with sad eyes. "Don't worry I ever it mostly." I said setting down the boxes in living floor.

Riku's POV

"Lets go were almost finished." Cloud said rusing back outside. "Right come on you lost puppies." I taunted Axel and Leon. I felt them glaring at my back as I went outside to spot my brunette boyfriend coming towards the house. "Sora where have you been squirt?" I heard Leon taunt Sora. "I'm not short everyone just taller then me." I heard Sora scream glaring at his older brother.

Sora ran towards us with small smile on his face. "Riku!" Sora yelled taclking me to the ground kissing me hard. Sora let go of me when he needed to breathe."Did you have a bad day, Sora?" I asked him while he was sitting on my lap as he nuzzled my neck. "Yeah Mr. Vexen had me clean his whole classroom!" Sora cired out in distress. "its ok when were done here. I will make you feel better." I siad huskily nibbling Sora's earlobe.

He moaned lowly before I gently removed him from my lap and stand up pulling him off of me.

Sora's POV

I hate it when he does that me. Damn you Riku you freakin tease. I followed Riku who was carrying the last boxes into the house. "Cloud, Roxas this is my bofriend and Leon's younger brother Sora." Riku introduce me to the tow blondes. "Hello." I said, smiling brightly giving them each a hug. "Hello." Roxas said stiffly shocked that I hugged him.

When Roxas calmed down some. "You guys need anymore help?" I heard Leon asked. "No you have helped enough." Cloud said thanking us as he and Roxas walked us to the front door. When Roxas and Clound kissed each one of our cheeks and tganked us once again. As Leon and Axel froze in shcoked as Riku and I dragged the two away.

Next Day

"Class I would like you guys to give a warm welcome to Roxas Strife." The teacher said introducing Roxas. I waved hello to him as he waved silently back.  
"Roxas would you please go sit by Sora, You seem to know him." The teacher said Roxas made his way over to me.


	2. Chapter 1:First Day and the Red vampire

**Dark Secret**

**Chapter 1: First Day and the Red vampire**

"Hey, are you OK Roxas? You haven't moved ay all."Sora said. Snapping Roxas out of his daze."Sorry, we can go."Roxas replied. Standing up and walking out into the hallway were Riku and Axel were waiting. "What took you guys so long, Sora?" Riku asked. Looking from his boyfriend to Roxas and back at him again. "Roxas was daydreaming."Sora said ignored him as they started to walk towards their next class.

"What is your next class Roxas? Axel asked. Roxas glanced up at Axel. "English 10AP." Roxas replied. "Then were going to English building these two has to head to the Math department for Algebra two." Axel informed. Sticking his thumb at Sora and Riku. As they reached the separation to the math and English buildings. Sora waved goodbye to Axel and Roxas as He and Riku headed to their next class.

"Hey Axel,Who is that?" A voice said coming from behind them. Axel and Roxas turned around to see a blonde boy as well as a Raven haired boy behind them. "Zexion, Demy this is Roxas Strife, he is one of the brothers that moved next door to Leon and Sora." Axel told them Zexion looked up from his book to look over at Roxas to analyze him before returning to is book. "My name is Demyx SinClaire it is a pleasure to meet you." Demyx said. "It nice to meet you to." Roxas replied.

"Cme on or we'll be late for our next class."Zexion said. "Ok were coming Bookworm."Axel said. As he failed to notice Zexion turned around and gave him the look that said "I'm going to destroy you, you piece of trash". Zexion smirked slightly and turned to face Roxas. "Hey Roxas, did you know Axel's gay and he loves little boys with Short Blonde hair and Blue eyes." Zexion said.

Roxas looked over at Zexion surprised before turning to stare at Axel. Axel froze when he felt Roxas gaze on him. "It does not matter to me if he is gay but Axel should I be worried that you might try to stalk me.." Roxas said playfully. Axel smirked. "Yeah, you never know what I might do." Axel said. Leaning over hovering above Roxas. "Well we better get to class."Roxas said. Before he leaned in and pecked Axel on the lips and grabbed his crotch through his pants and stroked it a little before moving away from Axel and walking into class. With Demyx and Zexion not following shortly after

Axel stood their wide eyed. Axel snapped out of his daze and walked into class.

**Change Scene**

**With Cloud**

"Man, I need to hurry up and finish this so I can find a job. "Cloud said. AS he sat at the table looking at the rest of the traps and hidden cameras he had to set. That is when there was a knock on the door, "I wonder who that is."Cloud said. As he pulled out his laptop and opened it to see Leon at the front door. Cloud sighed and went over to answer the door. "Hello." Cloud said. As he opened up the dooor. "Hey Cloud, I was wondering if I could show you around the town?" Leon asked. Cloud smiled sadly. " I would love to Leon but I have a few things left to put away and then I have to go job searching." Cloud replied.

Leon frowned slightly before he realized something. "Maybe I can still show you around the town one of my Friends is a mechanic maybe you could get a job there." Leon said. Cloud smiled at Leon's determination. "OK, Fine you win I'll go with you but can you meet me back here in a hour so I can finish putting up the stuff I haven't put up yet." Cloud asked. Leon smiled. "Yeah that fine." Leon said. Cloud waved good bye before entering back into the house and Leon began to walk away.

**Change Scene**

**Back at School**

"Roxas, what class do you have next." Demyx asked. "PE." Roxas replied. "Oh... Good luck then."Demyx said. Before he and Zexion walked away heading towards their next class, "What did he mean when he wished me good luck, Axel."Roxas asked. "There are two guys in that class that are heated rivals their names are Hayner Chase and Siefer Alsmay, They hated each other ever since the seventh grade and when ever there is a new studen or a new term starting those to force the other to pick a side either Hayner's team or Siefer's." Axel replied. "I see." Roxas said.

Axel continued to walk Roxas to his next class. They finally made it in front of the gym. "Hey Roxas come here for a sec." Axel said. Roxas looked at him confused but went over to him none the less. Axel grabbed hold of Roxas and kissed him deeply. Roxas opened his mouth in surprise giving Axel the chance to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Roxas moaned as he felt something slip into his boxer and began fondling his now growing erection. Axel hide them behind a pillar and pulled down Roxas pants and deep throated him Taking the pulsating shaft into his mouth and began to suck hard. Roxas began to moan louder. "If you don't be quiet some one will hear us." Axel said. As he blew softly on Roxas's head. Roxas bit his lip tightly to keep from moaning out loud.

"Good boy." Axel said. As he began to finish sucking Roxas off. Roxas Groaned loudly as he shot his cum deeply inside Axel mouth which Axel swallowed it all. Blinded by this new lust Roxas stood up and Grabbed Axel hand in a vice grip and began dragging him to the roof. Once the were there Roxas pushed Axel into the the corner of the Roof and began to sit onto Axel's waist. Roxas leaned against Axel's Ear and Nipped his neck softly.

"You should have not done that." Roxas said. Axel shivered at he felt his warm breathe against his ear. Roxas began rocking his hips against Axel's. That when the bell had rang. "Roxas stop we have to get to class."Axel said grabbing a hold of Roxas's hips. "Then you should have never started this."Roxas said. Roxas ripped of Axel jeans and tossed them to the side leaving him in his boxers. Roxas managed to break away from Axel's grip and pulled down his boxer to began sucking on Axel's head slightly.

Axel groaned as he felt Roxas warm mouth on his grabbed Roxas's head and tried to push him away but it was useless he only started to push him closer. Roxas came up and blew on top and the blew on top of the purple tip and pushed his tongue in between the slit. Axel moaned loudly. "Good Axel stay there." Roxas said. Axel wanted to get up so they could stop there but it as if Roxas hypnotized him to stay put.

Roxas came back with 2 pairs of hand cuffs and a bottle of lube. Roxas then strapped one on each of Axel's arm and then onto the fence. Roxas then pulled down his pants. He sat firmly on top of Axel lap and put some lube onto his hands. Roxas wrapped his hand around Axel pulsating crotch and began to cover it with lube. Once he was done with this Roxas squeezed a little bit more lube on top of his hand.

Roxas then spread his legs wide enough for Axel could see Roxas 's cute little pink hole. Roxas's began pushing his fingers inside of him in and out a couple of times before adding another finger. Once he has done prepping him self he went over and Hover above Axel's Crotch. "Roxas, are you sure you want to do this." Axel asked.

"Yes, I'm you interested me ever since I got here and yesterday when I was masturbating for some reason I could on get off when thinking about you so you are my chosen one."Roxas said. "What chsosen one." Axel tried to ask but he was cut of as he felt an tight moist heat wrap around his dick all the way to the hilt. Roxas stilled for a minute before he lifted himself up and slammed his self back down.

Roxas continued to ride Axel long and hard. "Roxas let my hands." Axel said. Roxas nodded his head and unlocked Axel's arms. Axel quickly flipped them over and began slamming into Roxas and hitting his Prostate repeatedly. Roxas was a moaning mess as Axel began to finally get close. "I'm about to cum." Roxas said. "Me too." Axel said.

Axel thrusted in a few more times as Roxas finally came all over their chest. Roxas clenched down onto Axle but he still didn't cum so Axel thrusted in a few more times before releasing his essence inside of Roxas. They stayed there for a couple of minutes before Axel slid out of Roxas and walked over to his backpack to pull out a towel and began to wipe the cum off their chest and the cum on his crotch as well as the rest of it sipping out of Roxas's twitching hole.

"Chosen one."Axel murmured. Roxas sat up once they were cleaned. "What does this make us Roxas?" Axel asked. Roxas smiled at him. "Well since we just had sex I would loved to be your boyfriend." Roxas said. "Yeah that what I want also." Axel said. Kissing Roxas lightly. "But what does a Chosen one mean Roxas?" Axel asked. Roxas sighed.

"In order for me to explain to you what a chosen one is your going to have to come to my house for Cloud to explain." Roxas said. Axle nodded his head and they went there separate ways heading towards their classrooms.

Change Scene

With Cloud

As Cloud installed the last camera as well as placed his motion signature traps he looked over at the clock and saw it was the time to go meet Leon. He grabbed his keys and his cellphone and began to walk outside. Where he saw Leon waiting right outside his door. "Come on Will take my car." Leon said. Pulling Cloud's hand gently towards his Black Mustang. Once they inside the car Leon started it up and off they went.

Cloud stared out the window trying to memorize all the turns and lights in the area. That when they started to slow down as the came closer to a mechanics shop. "Come on Cid should be inside." Leon said. As they went into the mechanics shop. Cloud saw the place full of parts and machines. "Cid you in here." Leon asked. As they went further into the store.

"I'm in the back Leon." Cid said. As Cloud and Leon went to the back part of the store to see Cid next to a computer and was typing with one hand and smoking with the other. "Who is the kid next to you Leon." Cid asked. Didn't even bothered to turn around. "He is Cloud the one I talked to you over the phone about. "So your the one with the Fenir." Cid said. Turning around to look at Cloud.

Cid continued to stare at Cloud analyzing him. Cloud didn't even blink or moved under his gaze. Cid smirked. "Your hired." Cid said. Cloud didn't even say anything just nodded his head. "Leon, are you here." a voice called from the front of the shop. " Yeah, Zack I'm here." Leon said. Zack came running to the back of the shop excited.

"She said yes." Zack screamed. Leon broke out into a wide smile. "Finally you grew some balls and asked her to marry you." Leon said. Zack glared at Leon before noticing Cloud was there. "Your Cloud Strife aren't you." Zack said astonished. " Yeah, that me how do you know my name." Cloud asked confused. "Its me Zack Fair your awesome Senpai during High school."Zack said bragging.

Cloud gasped slightly and then said. "Your getting married that is unexpected you said marriage was a waste of time during school." "That was before I meet Aierth she so kind and sweet, you have to meet here Cloud." Zack said. That is when Cloud phone went off scaring Zack slightly when the ringtone Screamed "It's Time to Die."

Cloud flipped open his phone. "Hello."Cloud said. "Come outside now Cloud."The voice said. "Vincent your here already." Cloud said. "Yes, now come outside." Vincent said. Before he hanged up his phone. "Sorry Zack I got to go one of my friends are waiting for me outside." Cloud said. Before he walked out side and Zack and Leon following shortly after him.

"Come cloud we have to go pick up Roxas." Vincent said. Going inside his Red Corvette. Cloud waved goodbye to Leon and Zack as the drove off. "Leon I think you got some serious competition." Zack said. Looking to where Cloud and Vincent drove off to. "What do you mean." Leon said. Looking over at Zack. "Never mind then." Zack said. Before Walking across the street to a flower Shop. Leon sighed before getting in his Mustang and started to drive home.

**Change scene**

**School Yard**

"Who car is that." a person murmured as we as other people as Roxas and the others went towards the school gate. That when a guy with long black hair and Wearing a blood red shirt and some black skinny jeans came out the car as well as Cloud. "Roxas, Come on." Cloud said. "Coming Cloud, Vincent." Roxas yelled. Roxas looked over at Axel and Smiled.

"Come to my house around six Axel that way I can explain everything to you." Roxas said. Running over to his brother and Vincent. "What was he talking about Axel?" Sora asked. "Nothing lets started heading home." Axel said.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay my school work is piling me over so if I keep pushing it back blame my teachers. Don't forget to leave reviews. I love criticism. I hope you guys love cookies review you get a virtual cookie.  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Don't Cry

**Dark Secret**

**Chapter 2: Don't Cry  
**

"Roxas, how was your first day at school?" Cloud asked, looking over at his brother. That when he felt his brother shift that when he realized. Cloud sighed and looked over at him and sighed. "Roxas you found your mate haven't you." Cloud said, as his brother nodded his head. "I know Leon is your mate Cloud." Roxas said, looking at his older brother.

"It doesn't matter." Cloud said, not looking at his brother anymore. "Cloud, you must not ignore your mate or you'll..." Vincent started but was cut off by Cloud's yelling "I will not talk about this." Cloud said as the car came to a stop and Cloud stormed over to the door running into the house as Leon watched him from his pouch waiting for Sora to come home.

The guy from earlier and Roxas went after Cloud as they entered the house.

**Inside the Strife House**

"Cloud, were only trying to help." Roxas said as he and Vincent stood outside his brother's door. "Help, How by making me remember what happened to me all those years ago, I can live with it happening to me but to strip someone else of something that I can't never give them." Cloud yelled.

That is when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Vincent said, walking back downstairs to answer the door. Vincent opened the door to see Leon standing in front of him. "How may I help you?" Vincent asked, Looking over Leon. "I was wondering if Cloud was alright I saw him run inside he looked as if he was about to cry." Leon said, looking at Vincent.

"He in his room right now and won't come out but that is to be suspected of him." Vincent told him. "What happened?" Leon asked as he looked at Vincent desperately. "He did not like when I brought up something that he didn't want to talk about." Vincent said mysteriously. "I see, if you can tell Cloud that if he needs anything to tell me." Leon said. " I will." Vincent told him, before Leon walked away and Vincent went back inside.

Vincent went to Cloud's door to find that Roxas had left to go change. "Cloud, Leon said he will always be there when you want to talk." Vincent said, as he walked away from the door and Cloud opened his door and came out with puffy red eyes and followed after Vincent.

Roxas came down stair not long after that he found out that his brother left his room. "I'm so sorry, Cloud." Roxas said, running over to give Cloud a hug. "It is ok my little one." Cloud said, ruffling his brothers hair.

"By the way Axel coming over to get an explanation." Roxas said, Cloud sighed and nodded his head. That is when there was another knock on the door and Vincent answered the door and guide Axel into the living room where Roxas had his head in his brother's lap.

"Hello again Axel, I heard you took my brother's virginity." Cloud said coldly. Axel froze and gulped in fear. "Cloud, stop acting angry you know your glad that he did." Roxas commented, opening his eyes and looked up at his brother.

"Your right, Axel sit down, this might take a while." Cloud said. "Do you believe in Aliens, Axel?" Cloud asked, looking over at Axel. " No why." Axel replied.

"Good, your not stupid, were not aliens, Me and Roxas are part of a genetic experiment plan to increase the population even though we were guys, but they failed to calculate that all genes in a Veela will seek out their mate that when you kissed Roxas, you awakened his Veela blood and it worked out in your favor." Cloud said.

"What do you mean in my favor?" Axel asked. "If you weren't Roxas mate you would have died as soon as you kissed Roxas's lips." Cloud replied.

"So basically your saying I could have died." Axel commented.

"To put it simply, yes you could have." Vincent said.

"Also you may choose not to be with him but since he had found you Roxas can't be with anyone besides you and will die if you choose to leave him." Cloud finished. "Don't worry, I would never leave Roxas." Axel said sternly.

"Good, I don't have to kill you." Vincent said, as everyone laughed except Axel who felt as he was not kidding. "Axel you can't mention us to anyone we have been on the run from the scientist ever since we escaped." Roxas told him, Axel nodded his head that he understood. Roxas kissed Axel goodbye before Axel went over next door to his house.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay my school work is piling me over so if I keep pushing it back blame my teachers. Don't forget to leave reviews. I love criticism. I hope you guys love cookies review you get a virtual cookie.  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Filler

**Dark Secret**

**Chapter 3: Filler  
**

Once Axel had walked into the his house he saw Sora, Riku and Leon waiting for him. "Hey guys is there any reason you guys a re in my house?" Axel asks, looking over at them. "You said you would explain what Roxas meant later." Sora responded. "And I just wanted to know if Cloud was ok?" Leon told him. "Cloud is fine, Leon, and I promised Roxas and Vincent I wouldn't tell, or I'll get killed." Axel told them.

"Wait what do you mean you'll get killed?" Riku asked. "No, Cloud and Roxas friend said if I break Roxas heart in any way he will kill me." Axel said uneasily. "That means that he really cares for the both of them." Sora said happily as he snuggled into Riku's lap.

"Yeah I guess, he does." Axel said.

**Change scene**

**Strife household  
**

"He is trustworthy his friends friend began question him and he didn't hesitate for a second when his friend began to question him." Vincent commented. "That is a good thing." Roxas murmured as he smiled softly. Cloud smiled at his little brother glad that his brother found his mate to be.

"Come on we have to head to bed." Cloud said as he ushered Roxas upstairs when Vincent called his name.

"Cloud, don't live in the past, time will always be moving forward so you don't have time to be looking in the past when your future is ahead of you." Vincent said as Cloud simply nodded his head a walked up stairs to his room. Vincent sighed as he doubled checked the traps before heading upstairs to his room as well.

In the morning Roxas awoken up by feeling someone press their lips onto his. Roxas snapped his eyes open to see Axel bright red hair above him. Axel pulled away and Roxas whimpered at the lost of his mate lips. "Good morning Roxie." Axel said pressing his forehead onto Roxas. "Good morning." Roxas said. "Come on They others are waiting down stairs for us." Axel commented.

Roxas nodded his head and got out of bed and walked over to his wardrobe. He felt a heated stare at him and found that Axel was staring heatedly at his ass.

"I know my ass is all that but can you please stop staring." This snapped Axel out of his daze and turned his attention back to Roxas.

"Sorry can't help myself." Roxas stiffed a chuckle as he continued to laugh. Roxas and Axel join Sora, Riku, Leon and Cloud down stairs for breakfast.

That is when Vincent came down stairs scaring Sora because he looked like the walking dead. After Sora calmed down they kids headed off to school. Cloud offered to drive himself and Leon to work while Vincent stayed at the house.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I have three language courses this term and I getting stocked up with home work. Please leave comments.  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Questions

**Dark Secret  
**

**Chapter 4:Questions  
**

Cloud was sitting in the living room on his laptop when there was a knock on the door. Cloud sighed as he checked the security camera's on his laptop. Seeing that it was Leon he got up and swiftly made his way over to the opened the door to greet. "Hey Leon." Cloud said smiling at him. "Hey Cloud, You wanna ride with me to work today seeing how you gave me a ride the last time." Leon said.

"Sure, come inside we have 2 hours before we have to head to work why don't you come inside." Cloud said, opening the door letting Leon into his house. Leon looked around as if he was searching for something.

"Vincent is not up if that is who you are looking for."

"I'm sorry for being nosy I was just curious."

"Its alright it is in human nature to be curious about everything that one does not understand."

Leon looked at him for a moment "You speak as if you have witness it first hand."

"Of course, if I was not the type of person who liked trying to piece this together like a puzzle I wouldn't even be myself or human"

Tension quickly feeling the room. "Cloud, why did you choose to move to Twillight town?" Cloud stared at him for a minute not giving him an answer.

"Because I visited this town once before as a young child I remember seeing the sunset from any part of the city giving it a warm and protective feel of the city itself."

"I see."

" 'I know giving you all of these cryptic messages might not see of any use to you now but you will find a use of them one day' that is what my mother used to tell me, she would always speak in riddles and rhymes and I would try to guess what she truly meant by it at the end of the day."

"Wait so your basically telling me you acknowledge my advances towards you but your trying to keep me safe by avoiding my advances."

"Maybe I am, maybe I not but I'll never tell."

Leon sighed he knew he was going to have to break down every barrier that Cloud had set around himself to win the blondes heart. Cloud glanced up at the clock to see they had to head out soon all the talking made time go by way faster than it actually did.

"Come on Leon let head to work."

"Alright." Cloud locked the door and they started to make there way over to Leon's garage. Leon opened the garage to see a black ford mustang 2008 model. Cloud looked at the car in awe.

"You like."

"No, I love but it never going to be better then Fenir."

"If you say so come on."

Cloud entered the car on the passenger side, while Leon came inside on the driver's side. Leon started the car up letting the engine roar. Leon slowly exits out the garage letting it down before they left there house behind in the dust.

"Leon, why are you so curious about me?"

"I don't know there is like something inside me that is making me drawn to you."

"I see." Cloud didn't like the sound of that he knew that he would have to talk to Vincent about this once he returned home. Leon notice this sigh he wanted to ask what was wrong but he didn't wish to press his luck by pestering him for answers. As soon as they arrived they both headed for the Car shop to clock in for work.

**Change scene**

**With Roxas  
**

"Roxas, are you sure Axel is OK he has been acting kind of funny since yesterday." Sora asked. As they both watched Axel glare at anyone who looked at Roxas in anyway. Roxas sighed and got up from his seat and walked over to Axel and sat on his lap. "Axel, Calm down your causing a scene." Roxas whispered slowly calming Axel down.

Axel looked down at Roxas who was in his lap and kissed him deeply. Roxas felt Axel tongue lick his lips asking for entry which he gave instantly. Roxas ,oaned as he felt Axel mapping out every part of his mouth. Axel pulled onto Roxas tongue sucking on it before he broke the kiss. Sora looked at them shocked. "Man they move fast." Riku muttered but he was quickly silenced by Sora nudged into his Ribs.**  
**

"When did you guys started dating." Sora decide to answer seeing that Roxas was still out of breathe from there kiss. "Yesterday, actually." Axel told them.

"Come on lets head to class." Roxas told Sora as they started to walk towards there last class with Riku and Axel following after him.

"Hey Roxas I been meaning to ask you where are your parents?" Riku asked. "Oh, they died when I was really young I hardly knew them." Roxas replied. Axel glared at Riku for bring up the topic. "Its ok Axel, I don't mind talking about them neither does Cloud because even if they were alive they would never be able to take care of us." Roxas told them.

"What do you mean by that, Roxas?" Sora asked. "I mean before me and Cloud were born they were struggling then for rent and bills. But once me and Cloud came into the picture and that was another hard impact on them causing them to go bankrupt and they committed suicide one day why we were at school." Roxas informed them.

Axel grabbed Roxas and pulled him into a hug. "Axle?" Roxas looked over at his boyfriend. "Its ok Roxas you don't have to be strong I will protect you." Axel said as Roxas buried his face into Axel shirt and began to cry. Sora and Riku were shocked how Axel was able to calm down Roxas when he can barely even contain his own anger.

**Change Scene**

**Vincent  
**

I looked around snooping through that Leon guys house. I found nothing that would cause a threat to Cloud and Roxas. I was about to leave when something caught my eye. I saw a document stating that he graduated from Balamb garden. I sigh knowing when Cloud found this out it might cause so dents to be made in there relationship.

**Change Scene**

**Unknown  
**

"What did you say." A male voice yelled as he slammed his fist into his desk. "We lost them Sir," Another voice said. "How can you managed to keep losing two blondes your my highest ranking team and your being out smarted by Two stupid blondes!" The male voice yelled. "Get out of my sight." The voice yelled and as shuffling of the feet and they slamming of doors were quickly heard.

"Completely useless, I guess I will just have to send you guys to go find them now." The head honcho said. "Thank you for this chance, Sir." A new omnious voice said.

* * *

**A/N: please review.**


	6. Chapter 5: Date

**Dark Secret  
**

**Chapter 5: Date**

"Hey Roxas do you have any plans on Saturday?" Axel asked the blonde that sat on his lap. Roxas looked up at him and shook his head. "No, I don't have any plans, why you ask?" Roxas asked him as he laid his head on his chest. "I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me?" Axel explained to him as he played with Roxas hair. "Sure I would love to." Roxas said as he leaned forward and planted a kiss on Axel cheek.

Cloud walked into the living room to see his brother anf his boyfriend cuddled up on the couch. "Axel do you want to stay for dinner?" He asked snapping the young couple out of thier world into reality. "I'm sorry Cloud, I can't I have to go home soon." Axel informed Cloud as her glanced up at the clock above the TV were the movie Hotel Transylvania was playing.

"Ok then, Roxas what do you want for dinner?" Cloud asked his younger brother, who thought deeply about this. "We haven't had Parmesan Chicken in a while." Roxas told Cloud who nodded his head and went back into the kitchen. Roxas and Axel stayed there all the way until the end of that movie before Axel sat up and swung his legs off the couch.

"Come on Roxy, I have to get going before my dad pops a vein." Axel said as he felt his phone vibrate violently in his pocket. "Alright." Roxas said as he got up and walked Axel to the front door. "Bye Axel," Roxas said planting a kiss on his boyfriend temple.

"Bye Roxas, see you tommrow." Axel said pulling Roxas into a hug before pulling away from him and walking out of the house.

* * *

"Roxas, Vincent, make sure to lock up if you go an y where." Cloud yelled as he walked out of the house and loccked the door before heading over to his Fenir then got on the motorcycle and drove down the street where leon was just geting into his car.

Cloud waved to him before he speeded down the street heading to work. Leon waved back as he started up his car and followed after Cloud to work.

Vincent sat in his room the was surronded by the shadows in the room.

_I remember black skies and lighting all around me_

_I remember each flash as time begans to blur _

_Your voiceis all i heard_

_To get what I deserved_

Vincent reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone off the dresser and answered the phone.

"Hello." He grunted

"Vincent! You there?!" A shrill voice screamed over the phone.

"Yuffie, calm down what is wrong?"

"Its **THEM **they found us." Yuffie crieds.

"Ok,where are you guys right now?"

"Were in twillight town."

"Ok stay right there I will come and get you guys." Vincent said as he hanged up the phone and jumped from his bed and swung his legs and ran out of his room scopping up his jacket as he went.

"Roxas! Tell your brother, I will be back in a couple of days!" Vincent yelled as he put on his jacket and exicted the house after he locked it then jumped into his car and speed away. "Vincent Wait! Where are you going!" Roxas yelled out to him as he looked out his window to see he was already gone.

* * *

Cloud slowed down as he arrived at Cid shop. He parked his precious Fenir and walked into the shop. When went inside he was shocked to see he saw...

* * *

Roxas grabbed a blue plaid long sleeve shirt that he left unbutton leaving his white undershirt showing and he had a pair of black skinny jeans on and a pair of blue converese on. Once he was done he went down stairs to wait for Axel.

But once he got down stair the door bell rung. Roxas looked out the peep hole to see his boyfriend standing right infront of the door. Roxas smiled and unlocked the door. He smiled at his boyfriend outfit. He was wearing a red satin shirt and black leather jacket and extra, extra tight black skinny jeans and some red vans.

"Hey there Beautiful." Roxas greeted him as he stepped out of the house and locked the door. "Hey Roxas."Axel said giving Roxas a peck on the lips. "Come on lets go." Roxas said as he wrapped his arm around Axel's. "Alroight then lets go." Axel said as the walked over to the red motorcycle infront of the house.

Axel got on first, passing Roxas an helmet before placing his on. Roxas slipped the blue helmet on his head then got onto the motorcycle and wrapped his arms around Axel's waist. Once Roxas safe, Axel drove away from the house.

* * *

**A/N: please review.**


	7. Chapter 6: Dinner

**Dark Secret **

**Chapter 6: Dinner**

"Hey Roxas!" Hayner called as he approached Roxas who was sitting on the bleachers.

"Oh hey Hayner." Rpxas replied as he looked up at the teen.

"What's wrong with you today, you seem down?" Hayner said as he sat next to Hayner.

"My boyfriend won't be here for three days." Roxas explains.

"Oh, well that sucks." Hayner said as simply nodded his head.

"Oh I know you could enter the struggle tournament!" Hayner suggest excitedly.

"But I don't even know how to struggle!" Roxas retorted, pouting slightly.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you!" Hayner said, placing his hand on Roxas's shoulder for comfortingly as their teacher told they could go into the locker room to get change as they were changing Hayner saw an giant Roman numeral 13 etched on Roxas's back with black streeching itself through his back.

Hayner dismissed it and went to go take a shower.

* * *

Roxas sat with Riku, Sora, and Kairi at lunch. When Cloud texted him asking him to invite Sora and Leon to dinner.

"Sora, do you think you and your brother would mind coming to dinner?" Roxas asked him as he looked at him with a small smile.

"Umm sure but do you think Riku could come as well?" Sora asked, looking at Roxas hopefully.

"Yeah, it no problem." Roxas reassured him.

* * *

Cloud smiled as he saw the tex from his brother that Sora said it was ok and notify Riku would be joining them as well. He sighed as he grabbed his wallet and walk into the garage in order to get in his black Honda Civic to make groceries.

* * *

Leon sat in the living room wtaching T.V. as he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled out his sidekick and saw that his brother texted saying they would be going to Roxas's house for dinner. Leon felt he could jump for joy but held it in as he walked into the kitchen to a make a pie.

* * *

When Sora arrived gime he saw Leon making his signature pumkin pie.

"Wow Leon yor going all ous about this!" Sora exclaimed as he entered the kitcghen.

"Of course, he's going to go all out it's been a while since he dated anyone." Riku said as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled him away from the kitchen upstairs to Sora's room.

Leon let out a heavy sigh as he watch his brother and boyfriend leave the kitchen before finishing the pie.

* * *

Roxas sighed contently as he smelled the fresh herbs and spice throughout the house. Roxas headed to the kitchen to the source of the magnificent smell which he saw Cloud making a vegatable lasagna and garlic bread with some salad.

"Wow Cloud looking good, do you need any help?" Roxas asked him.

"Uh yeah could you set the table, I'm done cooking so I will change and when your done go change Roxas." Cloud as he lowered the oven and stove down before leaving the kitchen to set the table.

Once Roxas was finished setting the table then he went to go change which he deicded to wear a plain white button up shirt and a pair of plain jeans afterwards went ot his brother's room to see Cloud was wearing a dark button up shirt with a pair of black slacks.

Rpxas whistled as he got a good glance of his brother.

"Come on let's set up." Roxas said as he grabbed his brother's hand.

They began to place the food on the table when the door bell rang out through the house.

"I will get it." Cloud said as he wakled over to the door. Taking a deep breath before opening it.

Sora, Riku, and Leon gaped at Cloud's figur as he opened up the door.

"Hey come on in." Cloud said as he stepped out of the door way to let them inside." Roxas walked over to then and motion all of them into the dinning room where everything was ready on the table.

"I brought a pie for dessert." Leon said as he passed over the pie to Cloud.

"Thank you." Cloud said giving him a small smole as he took the pie and headed into the kitchen to place it in the oven for it to stay warm.

Roxas placed Leon on the opposite head of the table and Riku to the right which left of them as he took his seat on the opposite end mexy to Cloud's seat. Cloud took his seat next to Roxas and they began to pass around the food once everyone got their first serving of food.

"So, Roxas what were you and Hayner talking about at lunch?" Sora asked as he lifted his fork as he put some lasagna in his mouth.

"He asked me if I was going to enter the struggle tournament." Roxas replied.

Sora looked at him shocked.

"Are you going to enter?" Riku asked.

Roxas shrugged his shouldrs. "

I said I willl practice with him this weekend but I don't if I want to join the tournament." Roxas said.

"You should Roxas it's been awhile since you practiced." Cloud said as Roxas nodded his his.

"Practice what?" Leon asked.

"Sword play, I took lessons from Cloud and it been awhile since I practice." Roxas responded.

"Cloud taught you that means your super strong!" Sora exclaimed , looking over at Cloud who nodded his head.

"Yeah, Cloud been training since he was five." Roxas told them.

"Really?" Riku qeustioned.

"Yeah, our father thought it would be good skill to learn." Cloud said.

"You and Cloud should have match this weekend." Sora said happily.

"I don't mind." Leon said.

"Me either." Cloud said before they all continue to go around talking about their day and what not.

Cloud and Roxas walked them to their door it was time for them to leave.

* * *

**A/n: Please review**


	8. Chapter 7:Practice

**Dark Secret **

**Chapter 7: Practice**

Roxas looked inside his closet to find his black suitcase containing two keyblades Oblivion and Oathkeeper. He touched each keyblade tenderly before putting the keyblades back in suitcase. He and Cloud left the house got onto Fenir and drove to town square to practice struggling. Roxas looked out the window watching scenery go by him.

"Cloud, do try go easy on Leon you know how you get carried away." Roxas told him.

Cloud looked at Roxas and nodded his head.

"I promise I won't hurt him... badly." Cloud said causing Roxas to laugh at this.

They turned the corner to find themselves in the town square where there was teen strugglers everywhere practicing. Cloud and Roxas parked the motorcycle and got off when Sora rushed over to them excitedly.

"Roxas! Cloud!" Sora screamed as he greeted them animatedly.

"Hey Sora." The blonde brothers said in unison.

"Come on, over here." Sora said, pulling them to the far end of square where everyone else was waiting for them.

"Sora where did you..." Leon started but stopped once he saw Roxas and Leon behind his little brother.

"You made it." Hayner aid as he approached Roxas.

"Yeah I said I would be here." Roxas said as he walked away with Hayner to go train leaving Cloud and Leon alone with Sora.

"I'm going to hang out with Riku, I will see you later." Sora said as he ran towards Riku who was sitting next to Kairi drinking smoothies.

"So you play struggle a lot?" Cloud asked Leon trying to start a conversation.

"Not really I have yet to play since I was a teenager." Leon admitted to Cloud.

"I never actually played struggle before." Cloud said.

Leon looked at Cloud surprised.

"Do you even know the rules?" Leon squeaked out staring at Cloud.

"Yeah I know the rules I wouldn't go into this thing blindly." Cloud said, giving Leon a smile causing Leon cheeks to turn red.

They continued on idle chitchat until Sora came running towards them.

"The square is about to close so your fight has to begin now or never." Sora said to them.

They exchanged looks before looking back at Sora and nodded their heads as they walked towards a closet arena where they each grab a struggle bat. Without wasting no time at all they took a fighting position facing each other in a fight stance. Everyone surrounded them as Cloud lunged forward taking the first swing which Leon easily block. They jumped apart from each other, glancing at each other before they both ran towards swinging at each. They began to hit each other back and forth.

Cloud dodges one of Leon's blows by ducking and tried to kick Leon's fight but he jumped un the air and tried to hit Cloud with his struggle bat. Cloud quickly trolled over an evasive manuever and steady his bat trying to hut Leon.

"Time!" Hayner yelled and they both stood and looked at Hayner to see who had won.

"It's a tie." Hayner told them.

Cloud and Leon looked at each satisfied. They all got back together and went home for day.

* * *

Vincent sighed as he looked at his sleeping people in his red corevet. _'He knew Cloud's house had enough and pale for them but the people would start to get suspicious.' _He thought as he drove back into Twilight Town.

* * *

**A/N: Please review Thank you for Reviewing mangamichelle12.**


	9. Chapter 8: Arrival

**Dark Secret **

**Chapter 8: Arrival**

Vincent pulled up to Cloud's driveway as he saw the lights in the house come on.

"Yuffie, Tifa, Denzel, and Marlene, wake up!" Vincent demanded.

"Are we there?" Yuffie asked as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, now wake up," Vincent said as he stood up to let the other passengers get out of the car, except nobody got out.

Yuffie groaned as she fell back into the seat. Vincent tapped the window before he opened the door, pulling Yuffie out of his car. Tifa, finally awoken from her slumber, grabbed Denzel and Marlene as she followed Vincent towards the house. Vincent put his key in the door and entered the house.

"Oh, Vincent, you're back ― wait a minute. Yuffie, Tifa, Denzel, Marlene!" Cloud gasped before running over to them.

"What happened to them?" Cloud asked Vincent looking over at them.

"They were nearly discovered. I got there before they managed to take them," Vincent informed Cloud.

Cloud sighed in relief.

"They must be tired. Let's take them to the guest rooms," Cloud said, leading them upstairs.

Tifa smiled as she placed Marlene and Denzel on to the bed before she and Yuffie went to their own room.

"Thank you, Cloud," Tifa said, kissing his cheek before going into the room.

Cloud let out a heavy sigh before heading downstairs to talk to Vincent.

Vincent sighed as he saw Cloud come down the stairs.

"Where are you going to relocate them this time?" Cloud asked.

"I don't know, but probably somewhere warm for Yuffie," Vincent said.

Cloud smiled as he knew Vincent a had soft spot for the ninja.

Roxas grinned as he saw his boyfriend walking ahead of him. He ran forward and jumped onto Axel's back, causing him to almost fall over.

"Hey, Roxas!" Axel greeted.

"Hey, Axel," Roxas said, kissing Axel on the cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Please review.**


	10. Chapter 9: Cave

**Dark Secret **

**Chapter 8: Arrival**

Vincent pulled up to Cloud's driveway as he saw the lights in the house come on.

"Yuffie, Tifa, Denzel, and Marlene, wake up!" Vincent demanded.

"Are we there?" Yuffie asked as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, now wake up," Vincent said as he stood up to let the other passengers get out of the car, except nobody got out.

Yuffie groaned as she fell back into the seat. Vincent tapped the window before he opened the door, pulling Yuffie out of his car. Tifa, finally awoken from her slumber, grabbed Denzel and Marlene as she followed Vincent towards the house. Vincent put his key in the door and entered the house.

"Oh, Vincent, you're back ― wait a minute. Yuffie, Tifa, Denzel, Marlene!" Cloud gasped before running over to them.

"What happened to them?" Cloud asked Vincent looking over at them.

"They were nearly discovered. I got there before they managed to take them," Vincent informed Cloud.

Cloud sighed in relief.

"They must be tired. Let's take them to the guest rooms," Cloud said, leading them upstairs.

Tifa smiled as she placed Marlene and Denzel on to the bed before she and Yuffie went to their own room.

"Thank you, Cloud," Tifa said, kissing his cheek before going into the room.

Cloud let out a heavy sigh before heading downstairs to talk to Vincent.

Vincent sighed as he saw Cloud come down the stairs.

"Where are you going to relocate them this time?" Cloud asked.

"I don't know, but probably somewhere warm for Yuffie," Vincent said.

Cloud smiled as he knew Vincent a had soft spot for the ninja.

Roxas grinned as he saw his boyfriend walking ahead of him. He ran forward and jumped onto Axel's back, causing him to almost fall over.

"Hey, Roxas!" Axel greeted.

"Hey, Axel," Roxas said, kissing Axel on the cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Please review.**


	11. Chapter 10: Found you

**Dark Secret **

**Chapter 10: Found You**

"Found you." A man said as he was three buildings away staring at Cloud who entered Cid's shop.

"Kadaj come on we have to find the brat as well." Another man said who had spikey hair.

"I'm coming Loz, where did you Yazoo on off to?" Kadaj asked as he and Loz left the roof top to go back to their hotel room

"Since the kid was old enough to be in high school, Yazoo hacking into the nearby school mainframes to see if the kids profile come up." Loz tells him.

* * *

Vincent stiffened as he felt an familiar aura in the air there was no mistaken it one of members had arrived.

"Tifa. Yuffie get Denzel and Marlene immediately pack everything in this house up I will be back." Vincent order startling the three of them as he left the house and jumped into his red corvert and sped away from the drive way heading towards Rixas's school.

* * *

A shiver went down Cloud's spin as he entered the workshop he felt like someone was watching but he could not pick up on anything with his heightened senses.

"Cloud are you alright you been gazing out the window for the last ten minutes." Leon said snapping him out of his gaze.

"Oh sorry Leon." Cloud said, sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Cloud felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled his phone out and read the message that read:

_We finally found you Mr. Chocobo and now we will never let you go_

Cloud stiffened and gripped his phone so hard he cracked the creen.

"They couldn't have found me so fast." Cloud began to mumble to himself as he began to pace around.

* * *

Roxas walked down the street when Vincent car sped down next to them.

"Get in the car now Roxas." Vincent order and Roxas didn't hesitate to do as he was told.

"I'm sorry red head you will have to wait." Vincent said leaving Axel behindand speed away.

"What's going on Vincent?" Roxas asked, worriedly.

"They found all of you we have go now." Vicent said.

"But what about Axel he may chosen I can't leave him!" Roxas yelled.

"Damn it Roxas can't you think we know that but the longer either of stay here closer you to being captured again." Vincent said causing Roxas to fall in silent.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. Hope you liked chapter ten.**

Other notes: Well check out my profile to vote on my Pole for an upcoming Fanfic! Even if you have no clue what I'm talking about vote anyways. I recently finished two stories so my work load is getting smaller, Yay! I am taking Commission through DA if you have a account and your willing to help me out on getting a Membership go to profile to link to my DA. I also take Challenges and Request.

**Rules**

*All challenges has to be either a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot no Longer.

* Commissions Will always my first priority so they will always will be finished first before anything else

* Request: I must state this clearly if you Pm message me about a request it is your responsibility to make sure I remember to do it. As Well request have to be a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot but a minimum of chapters long

**Thank you reviewers**

**Guest: I never really gave much thought about who should Vincent be with, who do think he should be with?**

**cloudyWingless: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 11: Revenge

**Dark Secret**

**Chapter 11: Revenge**

Cloud quickly ran onto the house. "Roxas, Vincent, Tifa!" Cloud yelled as he ran into the living room on search of anyone.

Cloud fell to the floor at the site of the three dead bodies stacked on top of each other. Tifa was on the bottom followed after was Marlene then Denzel was on top.

Vincent came into the room not long after to find Cloud on the floor near the bodies. Vicent sighed as he bended down near the bodies and placed them side by side as he went to grab the medical kit and some towels. Roxas and Axel came inside and Roxas fell to the floor crying as Axel held hin.

Vicent first went to Denzel removing his shirt to get to the wound and stiching him up and wipping away the blood he did the same to Marlene and Tifa before moving them into the second living room along with Cloud so he could clean the blood away. When he found a letter he sighed and placed it into his pocket before he went up stairs to get the deceased a change of clothes.

He placed the letter in front of Cloud as he dressed them and carried them back to the guest room and placed them in the beds before grabbing tons of ice and placing it around the dead bodies until he could burry them.

Cloud opened the letter that read:

_**Dear Cloud,**_

_**If you ever want to see your ninja friend again cope back to the faculty.**_

Cloud stood up with unsteady feet as he brother help stable him.

"Cloud, where are you going?" Roxas asked as he saw the look Cloud was giving.

"To get Yuffie back." Cloud said deternined.

"We will all go once we have burried our dead." Vincent told him, Axel nodded his head in aggreement he still did not know the full story but someone would have to pay for killing those kids.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story. Please Review. **

Other notes: Well check out my profile to vote on my Pole for an upcoming Fanfic! Even if you have no clue what I'm talking about vote anyways. I recently finished two stories so my work load is getting smaller, Yay! I am taking Commission through DA if you have a account and your willing to help me out on getting a Membership go to profile to link to my DA. I also take Challenges and Request.

**Rules**

*All challenges has to be either a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot no Longer.

* Commissions Will always my first priority so they will always will be finished first before anything else

* Request: I must state this clearly if you Pm message me about a request it is your responsibility to make sure I remember to do it. As Well request have to be a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot but a minimum of chapters long

**Guest: I never really gave much thought about who should Vincent be with, who do think he should be with?**

**cloudyWingless: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
